


Anzu’s Dilemma

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Conspireshipping, Figured I should put it here before I forget about it, Gen, I ain't putting a link to the original one, Implied puzzleshipping, Inspired by Sita's work, Old work from tumblr, fangirling, so yea- this is me using a character as an outlet for my frustrations, this was written before the fan-sequels by Ninjam117
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Local girl-next-door tries to cope with the sudden news that she's a fangirl after watching a video created by friends.“Are you sure you can’t make a sequel now?”





	Anzu’s Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lemonade Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743236) by [sitabethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel). 



“Are you _sure_  you can’t make a sequel  **now**?”

It has been a week since the porn contest between the Pharaoh and the Thief, and another week before Anzu lost control of her thoughts regarding the winning video.

“Anzu…”  Ryou smiled sheepishly at the girl with furrowed brows. “I told you, we’re still thinking about it…” Ryou mentally thanked the Spirit for honing his patience. She has been asking that question for an entire week now and if Ryou didn’t have a saint-like patience, who knows what he would have done to her now. Anzu was his friend sure, but a guy can only be asked a question so much before they snap.

“I know!” Anzu exclaimed before reclining back in her seat. She and Ryou were currently the only ones sitting outside the café, the chosen rendezvous point for today’s hangout. Granted the others were practically late from the designated time but that was all right; Yugi and the Pharaoh already informed them that they would be running late, and Jounouchi and the others were practically a given already. Honestly, Anzu was secretly thankful to the others. She was pretty sure Ryou and his teammates were avoiding her these past few days, but she couldn’t help it! Her curiosity must be satiated! Frankly, Anzu would be doing the same thing if she was in their shoes. Too bad for them, she wasn’t.

“It’s just so frustrating!” She continued after taking a sip of her cool lemonade. “I want to know what happens next! Do you know how frustrating that is?” She didn’t even wait for Ryou to answer before carrying on; eyes squinted so hard Ryou wondered if she would be able to see him escaping. “Of course you know! You’re one of us!”

Ryou watched his friend rant against the unfair hand she’s been dealt with, letting her say what was on her mind until her steam run out. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was alright but he knew it wouldn’t do much. The feelings of a starving fan won’t be appeased until the next update. Unfortunately for Anzu, life was keeping their foursome busy and unable to work on the promised sequel. The earliest they can start working on it won’t be until after six months.

**After.**

**Six.**

**Months**.

Ryou doesn’t have the heart to tell her that. He could already imagine the amount of heartbreak the girl would go through should he inform her of the unfortunate delay. Poor, poor Anzu. If only he knew how much trouble their video would cause, he would have stopped it before it even started.  _Oh wait._  No, he won’t. Stopping it would erase the fact that they won against the Pharaoh for a change. Looks like Anzu would just have to suck it up then.  _Sorry Anzu, but you know how it is, Law of Equal Value. You win some, you lose some._

“I’m so sorry, Ryou…”

Anzu’s meek voice snapped Ryou out of his musings. “Oh Anzu, it’s alright,” he said, smiling earnestly at the girl.

“No, Ryou, I act like a whiny kid. I’m so sorry, I know you have far more serious matters to think about and yet here I am-“ she raised her arms a little and let it fall to her sides as if to signify how pathetic she seems at the moment. “-whining non-stop about the sequel. I feel so pathetic right now.”

Wide eyes and slack jaws expressed how Ryou felt for that statement. “You’re not pathetic, Anzu. You’re one of the coolest people I know! How can you say that?”

Tinkling laughter answered his question after a short moment of stunned silence. Ryou felt his face grew hot. Complimenting his friends was nothing new to him; complimenting his friends and being laughed at was another thing though. Gods, he wants to crawl under a rock now.

“Thanks Ryou, I needed that.” She then giggled when she noticed his blush. “Oh geez Ryou, I’m not laughing at you. Don’t worry.”

“I know that…” he replied, laughing along with her.

A comfortable silence blanketed the two after their small giggle-fest. This went on for a while until an idea made itself known to Ryou.

“You know…” he mumbled, watching Anzu raise an eyebrow in interest. “You should go write your own sequel.”

Ryou saw how big Anzu’s eyes went with his little revelation and how she openly gaped on him. He couldn’t help but giggle at how she stuttered when she tried to speak.

“Are you serious…!”

A nod was all Ryou offered her for an answer.

And that was how Anzu found herself hunched over a blank piece of paper later that night. With a sigh, the girl furiously buried her hands in her brown hair as she screamed out her frustrations to the pink pillow placed on her desk. How did Ryou do this?! Anzu’s pretty sure that boy practically writes out their Monster World campaigns a day before the actual campaign itself. If only she can do that too…

Shaking away the gloomy atmosphere around her, Anzu started psyching herself up for the task at hand. She promised herself that she will write this sequel and so she shall! _Come on, Anzu. You can do this. Do it for yourself! For your friends! And for the world that deserves a continuation of this tale!_ ** _Yeah!_**   

_._

_._

_._

_It has been three hours since Anzu started and the paper still remains blank._


End file.
